Love and War
by elematrix
Summary: Alt. Sequel to A Love to Remember. Blaze unintentionally unlocks unimaginable power within the Sol Emeralds, causing controversy between both her friends and enemies. Though her true friends stay by her side, including Sonic, who "likes her a lot."
1. The Violet Emerald pt 1

"NO!" Everyone around Blaze began to shout. She looked Nega in the eyes, dumbfounded. They made eye contact and her stare hardened.

"Let her go!" Sonic shouted from beside her. "She doesn't have anything to do with this!"

"Oh but she does," Eggman laughed. "You see-"

"I think it's best if I explain this." Nega cut him off. "This young girl here, Amy, has everything to do with this. If you don't hand over your Sol Emeralds, we'll kill her. In killing her, you'll be forced to turn against the lovely feline, Blaze, because it will be mainly her at fault for not doing what we've asked. This will cause you to have trust issues and ultimately surrender to us."

Sonic scowled. "No way!"

Blaze looked down at her hands. She tried not to show it, but the thought of Amy dying because of her pained her. Everything seemed to be her fault. She noticed her hands begin to flicker, along with the rest of her body. Shadow and Rouge picked up on it and began to mutter in shock and Blaze looked up at Amy wide eyed, her body flickering more and more rapidly. Her hands fell slowly to her sides and the last thing she heard was the shouting of her name before she disappeared.

She reappeared in an empty room somewhere else in the space station. The room was silent as she looked around curiously, feeling nervous but keeping herself composed. She took a deep breath and began to take a few steps forward when she noticed the Sol Emerald. It glistened in the light, it's violet colour calling her and she quickly rushed to retrieve it. Everything was normal until just before she touched the emerald. A white light erupted throughout the room, and she felt a force that both repelled her and pulled her closer. Time seemed to slow and the moment her fingertips made contact with the emerald there seemed to be an explosion.

Back in the battle zone Nega was cackling maniacally. "See? She failed."

"No... none of us know how that happened! She didn't have any emeralds on her!" Sonic said boldly.

"Oh really? Then how dis she-"

_BOOM_

Blaze burst through the wall sending metal and sparks flying. In a sharp tone she yelled "EVERYONE RUN!"

Her body was alive with power, and in her hand she held the violet emerald. She was in her burning form. Though she didn't know how after only using one emerald, she decided she'd take advantage of the power she had, even if it was temporary.

The group stared in awe and fear before they dashed out the door and she blasted Amy's containment to free her. "GO!" She shouted. Amy looked at her in terror before quickly getting to her feet and running after them.

"Well, well, what to we have here?"

"DIE!" Blaze shouted, pouncing on Nega's craft and wrecking it. She sent a blast of fire at Eggman's before she was knocked to the ground. Eggman was quick to push a button on his controls to capture her, and she now pounded on sides of what seemed like glass but was a pure energy field. "Release me!"

/

The pounding of footsteps could be heard as everyone dashed towards the ship. "How do you think Blaze did that!?" Tails exclaimed in shock.

"That was raw power..." Shadow muttered.

"She only had one emerald!" Cream chimed.

"Yeah..." Sonic held out his emerald and everyone did the same. "How'd she go super like that?"

"Does she have powers she isn't telling out about?" Rouge asked.

"I..." Amy whispered. "W-wow..."

_**A/n: I re-wrote the first chapter of my original sequal To Win Your Heart. I personally like this storyline better so I hope no one's upset with me changing it! I found almost the entire story on an SD card and I figured I may as well post it. I'll get back to writing everything else ASAP!**_


	2. Raw Power

"So tell me," Nega pointed a ray gun at Blaze who was trapped in an energy beam inside Eggman's base. "How did you access so much power from merely one Sol Emerald?"

"I don't know!" She shouted for the tenth time, sparks flying from her fingertips. "I just grabbed it!"

"Fine!" Nega shouted. "Then die!"

Blaze made no attempt to cower or beg for mercy. She looked Nega in the eyes. She didn't want this power she couldn't control. She could've killed all her friends! After all this time, she finally found people who truly appreciated her, and she could have _killed _them. The raw power she possessed gave her a sense of courage, but also unease. Without breaking eye contact, she gripped the emerald in her hand. "_Chaos control_." she whispered. but then she thought. '_this is a Sol Emerald.'_ and she whispered "Sol Control." and disappeared, leaving a dumbfounded Eggman Nega in her midst.

Blaze reappeared in a forest. She looked around, breathing in the fresh cool air and examining the tall trees and vegetation. Sighing, she sat down against a tree. "I need to talk to Tails." She rested for a few minutes, trying to work together her thoughts and formulate a course of action. The power showed no signs of fading any time soon, and the amount of energy the emerald gave her combined with the power of her flames could spell disaster. She realised she was currently sitting in a very flammable area, and got back up. "Sol Control."

"Tails," Blaze said sharply, appearing in his workshop later. "I need you to tell me... do you know what happened?" Blaze stood in front of Tails. The looks she was recieving from her friends made her feel bad, especially Cream's. Cream was _scared_ of her. Sonic just watched her from his spot of the couch. Amy looked shocked. Shadow was a little surprised. Rouge was equally as shocked as Amy. She took a deep breath, she had to remain composed. An emotional break could cause a slip in controlling her power.

"I'm not really sure. You touched the chaos emerald, and then you were knocked back by and unseen force. The Sol Emeralds scattered, all except the violet one. When you touched the violet emerald you disappeared. When you came back, you were in your burning form. Then you changed colour, to red..." Tails looked at her. "Then you told us to run. We left and you blew up the entire Dead Line death egg. I have no idea how you did it."

"I'm sorry..." Blaze said, a shock setting in when she realised how much damage she had truly done. She looked to the floor. She wasn't worth putting their lives in danger, and with her newfound power, she felt she could handle the mission on her own. "I think I can find the emeralds myself now... I'll return home. You can all pretend I was never here."

"No, we can't." Sonic said, jumping up from the couch. He stood across from her. "I'm going to help you, whether you like it or not."

"We'll join you as well." Shadow said, giving her a nod.

Rouge placed her hands on her hips. "I probably can't back out at this point, can I?"

"Okay..." Blaze smiled a small smile. "I'm going to Night Carnival."

"And I'm going with you." Sonic said. Amy looked over at him, but said nothing.

"Rouge and I will take Mirage Road. As for the rest of you, stay here. We'll be back." Shadow said. Amy opened her mouth to protest, but before she could get much of a word out the four of them left and split up going to their designated zones.

"Blaze, you look upset." Sonic looked over at her. The kept pace with each other as they sped towards the infamous carnival zone.

"I'm fine." She replied simply, not bothering to look over at him.

"No, you're not." He frowned, and looked down at her feet to calculate the pace of her steps.

"Please Sonic. Don't start this." The looked at him with an expression of exhasperation.

"Sorry, I already did." In a swift but calculated motion, Sonic abruptly stepped in front of her, and she widened her eyes in shock as he grasped both of her hands, twirling her around and slowing them both to a stop. They were in the middle of a forest on a path, and there was a moment of silence between them, filled with the chirping of birds and the rustling of leaves in the background. He waited a moment before speaking to her again. "Now tell me. What's wrong?"

"I- everyone is scared of me." She admitted, avoiding his gaze. She chose not to focus on the way he held her hands, trying instead to concentrate on the colour of the soil and the leaves on the trees.

"I'm not. If I was, would I be here?"

"No...? But-" He cut her off, and Blaze began to wonder exactly what he would be scared of-besides maybe water.

"Blaze, listen. You are my friend, heck I told you before. I don't care if you feel the same way, but I like you, a lot." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and smiled boyishly at her.

"...Sonic... I have power I didn't even know I had. You shouldn't trust me." She looked at him, her expression serious.

"But I do." Sonic's emerald eyes met Blaze's golden ones. Sonic leaned in, and she hesitated. She needed to calm her nerves. She closed her eyes, inhaling slowly just before his lips met hers. The kiss made her feel more relaxed, but at the same time instilled a new feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was as if Sonic erased all her fears and hurt she held inside her. Sonic felt as if everything around them disappeared, and time slowed down for just those few seconds. It was just him and Blaze. And Rouge didn't come along and ruin it.

"Now let's go." Sonic said as he pulled away. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and they both headed off to Night Carnival.

"Shadow... Do you think Blaze is okay?" Rouge asked as they ran through the array of sand and egg pawns.

"I don't know. But that was unbelievable power." He replied, propelling himself swiftly into an egg pawn and smashing it.

"I know... I never knew..." Rouge suddenly let out a loud groan and began furiously brushing at her chest. "UGH! There is way too much sand in my top! Why did we choose to come here? I would rather be at the city of lights than collecting enough sand to build a new city in my boobs."

Shadow chose to ignore the complaint about her breasts. "...Blaze used her version of a Super Form with only one emerald. I don't know how she did it."

"No, she went from her super form onto something else. She blew up that entire zone!" Rouge expretly smashed another pawn with a roundhouse kick.

"With one emerald... These Sol Emeralds must be pretty powerful. Even more so than Chaos Emeralds." Shadow remarked thoughtfully. He began to calculate the possibilities... If he could access that much power somehow...

"I don't want to see her when she uses all 7 emeralds power." Rouge said slowly as they finally entered the end point of the zone.

"There it is. The yellow emerald." Shadow said, a hint of a smile spreading across his face. "I'll go get it."

Roughe scoffed and placed her hands on her hips. "No, I will. You have Chaos Emeralds on you. Did you see what happened when Blaze touched the Chaos Emerald? She had Sol emeralds with her."

"Right." Shadow's tone was sharp, and he scowled.

Rouge flashed him a glittering smile and flew over, perching on the endge of the stand the emerald rested on. Her smile faltered, and for once she found herself uneasily reaching to an emerald. This was a jewel she was actually afraid to touch. When she touched it, nothing happened.

"Okay, it's all good." She announced, letting out a sigh of relief and satisfaction as she returned to Shadow.

"Hmph." He grunted in response, crossing his arms.

"Well, I guess we have to go back now..." Rouge frowned. "I'm almost getting tired of all this moving around... I could really use a spa day, you know?"

**A/N: It has been a million years, and at the dawn of the new era, the author has finally returned... with a short chapter. I must say, This chapter was a lot shorter when I first opened this file... I think I originally wrote this a few years back, and let's just say I'm older now and more mature... and so is my writing. I tried to edit this and fill in as much detail without altering the story too much, but I finally present to you the much-requested continuation of my sequel to _A Love to Remember!_**


End file.
